


Poke The Bear

by bkwrm523



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Insomnia, insomnia fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 14:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14214762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bkwrm523/pseuds/bkwrm523
Summary: Lack of sleep makes the reader cranky, and she lashes out at her boyfriend.  Cain is unruffled by pretty much everything.





	Poke The Bear

You crept down the stairs, the need to remain quiet at 3 AM instinctive despite how ridiculous it was in your current situation.  Your boyfriend didn’t sleep; demons didn’t need to.  There was a good chance he was around the house somewhere, awake.

You’d gotten a single hour of sleep that night, and had spend the next three tossing and turning in your bed before you gave up in disgust.  You were caught between powerful waves of anger and despair that left you alternating between wanting to scream in rage and wanting to cry.

You weren’t sure what you were planning on doing; raid the pantry, maybe.  Find a book to read, or grab your laptop and surf the Internet.  Lord knew, if you were awake at this hour you damned well deserved some indulging.

You made it halfway across the kitchen to the pantry before the light flicked on.  You blinked, startled, and squinted to give your eyes a moment to adjust.  You whirled around to see Cain casually leaning against the wall next to the light switch.

“Just what do you think you’re doing?”  Cain asked, his deep voice calm.  There was demand in his voice, a hint of the tone he’d get when ordering you around during sex.  Normally, you’d love to hear it.

Not now, though.

You leveled a withering glare at Cain.  “Fuck off.”  You snapped at him, deciding to ignore him and continue on your quest for snacks.  Your pain and despair at being so fucking tired and yet totally unable to sleep left you short tempered and impatient, and you eagerly lashed out at the nearest convenient target.

Cain looked startled at your reply, and frowned as he just watched you for a moment.  You grabbed a bag of chips, your movements short and clipped with anger, and retreated to the couch in the neighboring room and the waiting laptop.  Cain followed you into the room, but kept his distance, still just watching.

“Can’t sleep again?”  Cain finally spoke as you booted up the laptop.  His voice was totally different this time; the hints of command and playfulness were gone, replaced by soft tenderness and concern.

“I said fuck off, Cain.”  You snapped back, still angry.  “I don’t want your company.”  A part of you was furious with yourself for talking to him that way; you needed someone’s help, anyone.  And yelling at the man you loved was hardly going to solve anything.  Nevertheless, the bitter words you didn’t mean dropped from your lips and you wanted to scream in frustration.

“Can’t sleep again.”  Cain repeated, this time confirming his suspicions aloud instead of asking.  He moved then, sitting next to you on the couch.  You opened your mouth, another angry and bitter insult on your lips ready to be leveled at Cain, but he beat you to it.

“Stop.”  Cain said, the command back in his voice.  His eyes captured yours, stern and loving all at once.  “I am going to help you, and you won’t be able to get me to leave.  Stop trying.”

Your mouth closed with a snap.  The part of you that wanted to take your anger out on him hated this about him.  Cain wasn’t using his abilities on you to force you into silence; the only times he’d done that were in the bedroom, and only after long discussions on the subject and careful safeguards for you to have a way out.  No, this was all him, no super-demon powers needed.  He had this strong commanding air about him that could be damn hard to resist when he wanted it to be.

Cain easily lifted and moved you until you were curled in his lap.  You sat stiffly, stubbornly determined to resist his efforts.  Which, if you thought about it, was about the dumbest possible thing to do in this situation.

Fuck logic.

You hadn’t paid much attention to his hands, so when one of them started massaging the back of your neck just right you gasped, startled.  Just like that, your anger and stubbornness crumbled.  You slumped, sagging into him and started crying into his shirt.  Cain took the sudden mood swing with ease and grace; his free arm wrapped around you, holding you gently, while he continued to massage the back of your neck.  He didn’t speak; just held you and let you cry.

“I’m so tired.”  You said into his shirt, your voice a needy whine that would have disgusted you normally.

“I know.  It’s all right.”  Cain replied, his voice low and soft, sympathetic and soothing.  That edge of unspoken ‘I have everything under control’ he projected so effortlessly.  You continued to cry and babble at him, whining about just wanting sleep until tears and words ran out.  Cain just held you, rocking you slightly and moving his hand down to massage your back.  Your eyelids started to droop slightly, Cain’s massage slowly penetrating and leaving you feeling cared for, and  _damn_ that felt good.  You let out a low hum of pleasure and swayed a little in his arms.

“That feel good, kitten?”  Cain asked you; you didn’t look up as your eyes continued their gradual slide shut, but you could still hear his smile.  You nodded, moving a little in his lap to try to curl more into him.  The massaging hand moved again and buried in your hair to give you a scalp massage.  You hummed again, your eyes sliding fully shut this time.  One ear pressed against his chest, you felt as much as heard when he began to hum some tune softly.  Content in his arms and limp under his massage, you lost track of time and gradually drifted off to sleep.


End file.
